Signs Of Love
by TragedyDawl
Summary: Sakura is a new student at school and falls in love with Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't care that he can be cold hearted or that he called her annoying the first time they met. She also didn't care when her teacher told her that Sasuke was deaf
1. Chapter 1

Signs Of Love

Chapter 1

First Glance

**I don't own Naruto and I don't want to**

"Hurry up Sakura or you are going to miss your first day of school!" Sakura Haruno could hear the older male yell out while she was getting dressed in her school uniform.

"I'll be there in a minute Kakashi!" Sakura yelled out as she looked at her mirror to make sure that she looked alright. Her short pink hair was pulled behind her ears and her green eyes looked as bright as ever. Sakura gathered her bookbag and walked out of her bedroom to see Kakashi waiting for her by the front door of their apartment.

"Ready?" Kakashi, her uncle raised an eyebrow and Sakura nodded her head and walked out of the apartment. Sakura got into the car and looked out of the window as Kakashi drove off.

"Listen I know this move is hard for you but I didn't really have a choice," Kakashi said after a couple of minutes of silence. Sakura looked up at her guardian and smiled.

"It's okay, really. I'm just glad you found a decent job for once that doesn't give you weird hours," Sakura explained.

"Starting a new school will also be a way for you to make new friends and who knows, you might get yourself a boyfriend." Kakashi winked at his niece while Sakura could only roll her eyes. Sakura and Kakashi had just moved to Konoha after he was offered a new job that he couldn't refused. Sakura looked out the window again and couldn't help but imagine what her first day of school was going to be like.

xxx

Fifteen year old Sasuke Uchiha walked out of his bedroom after taking a shower and getting his school uniform on. He walked down the stairs of his huge house and was greeted by his family at the dining room table where they were eating breakfast. His mother, Mikoto looked up and smiled at her young boy and waved, having the younger Uchiha to nod his head at his family members. His father, Fuguka stood up from his seat and took away his plate, ignoring his child while his older brother, Itachi, looked up and grinned at his brother.

"Good morning little brother," Itachi said while Sasuke stared at him in return before walking over to his bag and put some books in. When Sasuke got his bag ready, he walked over to his brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ready to go? Aren't you going to eat something?" Itachi motioned his hands and pointed at the eggs and bacon that were currently laying on the table. Sasuke shook his head then his mother stood up from her seat and walked over and gave Sasuke a kiss on his head.

"I love you," Mikoto said to her son by sign language and Sasuke smiled back at his mother.

Itachi got up from his seat and walked with his brother out of the house and over to his car. Itachi had the music blasting from his stereo while Sasuke just stared out of his window. When Sasuke got to school, Itachi dropped him off and Sasuke walked over to his locker and put his things away then went to his classroom. He quietly walked over to his seat which was in the front of the class so he could read the teacher's lips when he was teaching class. The class bell rung while Sasuke's cell phone alarm started to vibrate, letting him know that class was starting. Sasuke looked up and noticed a female that he had never seen before walked in after his teacher.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student who just got moved from Sound. Everyone this is Sakura Haruno." Iruka spoke as Sakura nervously waved to the class. Her eyes flickered over to the raven haired male who was sitting in the front of the class, staring at her with interest.

_He's really cute and there is something about him I can't help but be drawn to _Sakura thought to herself then went back to reality when the teacher started to speak again.

" Sakura, you can sit next to Ino, Ino, raise your hand so Sakura will know where to sit," Iruka said then Sakura spotted a girl with blond hair tied up in a pony tail raising her hand. Sakura smiled at the blond and walked over to her new seat.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura spoked in a soft tone of voice while smiling at the blond then Iruka started to teach for the day. Sakura glanced over at the boy whom caught her eye to see him staring at his teacher like he was actually interested in what Iruka was teaching or something.

xxx

When class was over, Sakura looked down at her next class and walked around for a little bit before finding her class. Her and Ino had gotten along pretty well but unfortunately Ino wasn't in anymore of her classes or had the same lunch period as her. Sakura sighed out as she gotten to her next class and walked in and her eyes widen to see the boy that she admired in her last class was in this class as well.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" Sakura turned her head to see a male teacher walking up to her.

"Yes I am," Sakura said.

"You can call me Mr. Genma, you can go sit over next to Sasuke Uchiha, right there." Genma pointed over to the male that Sakura had kept on eyeing at. Right before Sakura had the chance to walk over, her teacher lightly grabbed her arm.

"There is something you need to know about Sasuke, he is deaf so he can't hear so if you try to talk to him, don't feel bad if he acts like he's ignoring you," Genma stated then let go of the girl's arm and Sakura walked over to her new seat while having the information sink in. Sakura walked over to her seat and Sasuke looked up when he noticed her shadow. Sakura smiled at the boy then sat down on her seat while on the inside she was extremely nervous.

_Okay so I ended up sitting next to the guy who I think is cute but now I found out that he can't hear anything, how the fuck am I suppose to act? Should I act like I don't know that he's deaf and leave him alone or should I try to communicate with him? Ah! I don't know what to do!_

Sakura screamed in her mind while staring at her desk while Sasuke couldn't help but remove his eyes from her. Something about the new girl interested him.

_What's up with her? I guess Genma told her about me but is torn because she likes my good looks. It's just like everyone else here, girls will fall head over heels for me but when they find out that I have lost my hearing they want nothing to do with me. She probably doesn't know about my hearing yet if she is still that confused._

Sasuke thought sadly to himself then smirked when he had an idea formed in his head.

_I'm bored, I should mess with her. She will think that I'm complimenting her pink hair while I'm really dissing it._

Sasuke thought then took out his hand and lightly brushed some of her pink hair strands, causing Sakura's eyes to widen and look over at Sasuke who was smirking at her.

"Your pink hair is annoying," Sasuke spoke by using his hands, thinking that Sakura was going to be confused or smile back but his smirk dropped when he didn't get the expression that he wanted. Instead, Sakura's face expression looked extremely hurt like she was about to cry but then Sakura held up her hands, surprising the deaf student.

"I get that a lot, thank you SO much for reminding me," Sakura talked back with her hands before sending him a glare and raising her hand to get the teacher's attention. Sasuke's eyes widen when he realized that Sakura could read sign language and felt bad that she knew what he told her. He brought it hand up and was about to touch Sakura on the shoulder to apologize but moved back when Genma called out her name.

"Yes Sakura?" Genma asked.

"Can I change seats? I don't seem to work well with sitting too far up front," Sakura lied through her teeth.

"Sure, you can go sit in the back with Shino," Genma said.

"Thanks," Sakura said then gathered her things and avoided Sasuke's gaze as she walked away from the desk. Sakura couldn't believe how rude Sasuke was being to her and she hadn't even done anything to him. Sakura finally reached her new seat and sat down, looking up and noticed that Sasuke was looking back at her with a depressed look on his face. Sakura looked away and ignored the gaze that he was sending her.

xxx

Class was over and it was now lunchtime as Sakura quickly got out of her classroom and tried to find her way to the lunchroom. All she could think about was how mean Sasuke was to her then him sending him weird looks like he was hurt when she had moved away from him. Sakura didn't think she should feel sorry for him since it was his fault to begin with. She was so lost in her thoughts that she had accidently bumped into someone, causing her to fall on the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Sakura mumbled out as she stood up from the ground.

"Tch what a loser, and look at your pink hair, do you think you are cool or something?" Ami, a senior snickered out.

"Pink is so fucking lame, go back where you came from," Kin said while Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Yeah, go cry and run back home you pussy," Ami said then the girls walked away while Sakura wanted to get away from everyone.

Sakura found the stairs that led to the roof and ran up and opened the door and ran over to the side and looked down at the ground below. As Sakura continued to cry while sitting down on the ground, Sasuke was already on the roof, eating his lunch in the corner so Sakura wasn't able to see him. Sasuke's heart felt like it was going to stop beating when he looked up and saw that Sakura's body was shaking like she was crying or something. Sasuke got up from his seat and made his way over to her but while he was walking, Sakura turned her head after hearing footsteps and glared at the male.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked as she noticed that he was staring at her lips while tears were still flowing down her face. Sasuke sat down beside her and pointed at a tear on her cheek.

"Oh that? You aren't the only one who thinks that my hair is annoying," Sakura replied while Sasuke could understand what she was saying by the movements of her mouth. Sasuke took out his cell phone and began to type her a message.

**I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean it and I was only kidding around, I didn't think you would know sign language**

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke's expression on his face and noticed that he was telling the truth. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes then smiled at the male.

"Yeah, my uncle taught me how to use many languages including sign language, I don't know a whole lot but I know enough to get me by," Sakura replied with her hands, causing the Uchiha to smirk back then took out a bag of chips and offered it to her. Sakura was so upset over the two girls that she had forgotten about eating.

"Thank you," Sakura said then she took a chip and began to eat, having the two enjoy the silence while eating chips.

xxx

It was the end of the school day and because Kakashi was still at work, she had to walk home from school. Thankfully for her, the walk wasn't too far as she gathered her things from her locker then walked outside to start her journey. Sakura looked around and noticed that the boy Sasuke was walking in front of her a couple of yards away.

She wasn't sure whether or not if she should go up to him and try to strike up a conversation. It seemed like they got along pretty well during lunch but when lunch was over, she hadn't seen him for the rest of the day so in the rest of her classes she didn't know anyone. Sakura's heart was telling her to go up to him and say hi or something while she was afraid that he would ignore her or he might not want to be bothered since she has never seen him hang around with anyone else.

Sakura's eyes widen when she noticed Sasuke was crossing the street and a car had just passed a red light and was coming towards the student. Sasuke just kept on walking, not aware that a car was coming straight towards him.

_Fuck! I need to do something quick! _Sakura thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could over to the Uchiha.

" Sasuke!" Sakura screamed out and was able to push him out of the way before the car was able to hit him but unfortunately she was not able to save herself and braced herself for impact.

xxx

Ten minutes before the accident, Sasuke was standing outside of the school, waiting for his older brother to pick him up. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate and so he took it out and his eyes harden to see that he had received a text message from Itachi.

**Sorry little brother but I can't pick you up today. It's a great day so enjoy your exercise :)**

Sasuke growled out the cellphone then closed it up and decided to start walking home. He didn't know why but ever since he caught a glimpse of Sakura, the new student, that was all that he could think of for the rest of the day. Then at lunch when he had found her on the roof top had made his heart feel something that he had never experienced before.

_She was probably only talking to me because she feels pity for me, how annoying_

Sasuke thought to himself as he continued to walk towards his home. Suddenly, he was pushed out of the way, causing him to fall on the ground and out of the street and started to get pissed off that someone had pushed him on the ground. He growled and looked up but his eyes widen when he saw the same pink haired girl that was in his classes and hung out with him during lunch was laying on the road with a car parked in front of her.

_Sakura? _Sasuke thought to himself as he stood up and ran over to the pink haired girl while the driver of the car got out and stood above the unconscious girl.


	2. Aftermath

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the really late update! Details after the chapter :) This has not been edited so it's crap right now.**

Signs Of Love

Chapter 2

Aftermath

Sasuke stood in horror as he watched the older male check to see if his classmate was still alive. He noticed the expression on the driver's face as he stood up and started to walk up to him, mumbling words that looked like he was saying sorry or how it was all his fault. Sasuke looked down and took one last glance at Sakura who hadn't moved and did the only thing he could think of while he noticed more and more people were gathering around them. Run. Sasuke turned around and ran as fast as he could away from the scene. Away from the strangers that were trying to talk to him and give him weird looks and away from the classmate that he had lunch with earlier.

Sasuke didn't even bother to stop running until he had reached his house and hurried inside, slamming the door behind him. He continued to pant, catching his breath while his eyes were still glue to the door. He knew what he did was wrong but did the only thing that he knew to do. Sasuke jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see his older brother giving him a questionable look. Sasuke shook his head that it was nothing then laid his book bag on the ground before walking into the kitchen, aware that his brother was following him. Itachi grabbed Sasuke's chin so that his younger brother would look at his lips as he began to speak.

"Sorry I couldn't pick you up younger brother but I have a date. Anyways to make it up to you, you can come along. We are going to the drive in and you can sit up front and brother, behave." Itachi's eyes harden and Sasuke sighed out then shrugged.

"No you are coming. Mom wants us to spend more time together so she is forcing me to take you with me so come on." Itachi took Sasuke's hand and dragged him outside of the house and walked over to his car. Sasuke got into the car and silently grunted before putting his hand up to have his face rest on his palm and look out the window.

xxx

Sakura felt a slight pain on her side, causing her to slowly open up her eyes. She was wondering why so many faces she had never seen before were hovering over her and staring at her like a hawk.

"Don't get up honey, the ambulance should be here soon," An older woman said as she noticed that Sakura was trying to get up but the lady gently laid her back down on the concrete.

"Mhm." Sakura moaned and closed her eyes for a second, trying to remember what had happened. All of the sudden a flash of Sasuke entered her mind and caused her to wake back up.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura sat back up then hissed out in pain that was hurting on her side.

"Sasuke? You mean that emo looking kid?" One of the males surrounding her asked, having Sakura to nod her head.

"Yes is he alright? He isn't hurt or anything? Please tell me!" Sakura begged the adults around her.

"Yeah he should be fine, I mean he did run out of here as fast as he could so he looked alright to me." The male shook his head like he was ashamed of the kid for leaving a helpless girl behind.

_Sasuke left me?_

Sakura looked around the area, hoping that the male was wrong and was expecting to see a sign of her classmate any second now but it never happened. Sakura felt a different kind of pain in her chest, thinking about Sasuke and how he could really abandoned her like that after she had saved his life.

"Sakura."

Sakura looked up and her eyes widen with joy to see her uncle running over to the area. When Kakashi got over to where she was at, he knelt down beside her and hugged her to death.

"Are you alright? One of these nice people had found your information in your bag and called to tell me what happened. Don't worry, we will get you to a hospital." Kakashi hugged his niece even tighter while Sakura was feeling disappointed that a certain someone wasn't hugging her. Sakura hugged the older man back.

xxx

Sasuke sighed out again as Itachi got closer to the movie place. They had picked up his date and from the looks of her Sasuke hated her already. Not only did she look like a whore which is probably the only reason why Itachi agreed to go out with her in the first place, she was treating Sasuke like he was some retarded child that couldn't understand what was going on. Sasuke snapped back into reality when he noticed that they were at a stop light and remembered that this was the area where he left his classmate. He searched around and noticed that everyone was gone and the only trace that proved that the accident happen was there was a tiny bit of blood on the concrete.

_Sakura_

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt the car begin to move again. All he could think about was Sakura's smiling face then her unconscious body laying on the cold ground. She had been nothing but nice to him but instead he left her to die. He looked down at his hand and didn't noticed it until now that he had scrapped his knuckles when she had pushed him out of the way of the car.

_I should had died not her. What an idiot for saving me_

Sasuke thought to himself then felt his seat starting to move. He looked up and noticed that his brother was no longer in the front seat. He realized that he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't noticed that they had made it to the drive in. Sasuke looked up at the movie screen and couldn't help but growl because the movie wasn't subtitled and he couldn't read their lips too well so he was stuck being bored for the next two hours. It also didn't help that he knew what his older brother was doing to the girl in the back seat just by the vibrations of the car.

xxx

After a couple of hours at the hospital, Sakura was able to go home and walked into their apartment with her uncle right behind her.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything? Ice cream? Pizza?" Kakashi suggested but the pink haired female shook her head.

"Thanks but I will be fine." Sakura sadly smiled at her guardian.

"Why do I have the feeling something else happened today that you are not sharing with me?" Kakashi questioned. He knew his answer when she looked down at her feet and sighed before walking over to the couch and took a seat. He followed her actions then waited for her to begin telling her story.

"I met this guy today at school and well he's the reason why I got hit by that car." Sakura breathed.

"He's deaf and we got along pretty well today and I saw him walking home from school and he didn't hear the car coming so I pushed him out of the way just in time to save him but I ended up getting hit instead," Sakura said.

"That makes sense," Kakashi suggested.

"Anyways when I woke up, he apparently had ran away, not knowing what was going to happen to me." Sakura couldn't help but get upset at the thought of the Uchiha not liking or even caring about her.

"Honey, he probably got freaked out with all the commotion. Trust me I bet the next time you see him, he will be ecstatic to see you and will beg for your forgiveness for leaving you." Kakashi smiled when Sakura smiled at her relative.

"You think so?" Sakura asked and he nodded his head.

"I know so, I am a male after all now go get some rest you do have school in the morning." Kakashi patted the girl on her head.

"Okay goodnight." Sakura kissed the male on the cheek then walked over to her bedroom and got ready for bed. When she had her boxer shorts and a tank top on to sleep in, she walked over to her bed and got under the covers. She closed her eyes and thought about the good memories of what she had with Sasuke and wondered what was in store for her in the morning.

xxx

Sasuke collapsed on top of his bed after arriving home from the movies. Sasuke closed his eyes and all he could think about was pink. It made him feel so calm and happy just thinking about the girl but then when he realized in reality he had no idea what happened to her, it made his heart ache. He kept on thinking about all the possibilities that might had happened to Sakura besides her being dead. He couldn't seem to get to sleep so he got off from his bed and left his room. He walked down stairs to the kitchen and his eyes widen to see his father was there. He was standing alone pouring some liquid into his cup and looked up and glared at his son. Sasuke stood still as he watched his father slammed his drink down on the counter then walked out of the kitchen, brushing past Sasuke like he was nothing more but air to him. Sasuke clenched his fists and ran back up to his bedroom, forgetting the reasons why he was down there in the first place.

xxx

**Okay sorry for the late update everyone! I had been very sick but I finally got better after a few months yay :) There are some changes that are going to happen in my life which I can't say at the moment but you will learn eventually um what else.... okay sorry if the chapter sucks I'm getting back into writing and I needed to get this chapter over with before I can start the next one so leave a review please. **


	3. Being Friends

**Sorry for the another short chapter but I'm getting sick again. Throwing up sucks yucky lol enjoy!**

Signs Of Love

Chapter 3

Being Friends

Beta: Glomps SasuSaku Forever and Ever

Sakura took in a deep breath as she felt the water hitting her naked, pale skin. She hardly got any sleep the night before because when she was trying to fall asleep, all she could think about was Sasuke and how he might act towards her at school today. She closed her eyes and pictured his perfect face in her mind.

"Ugh," Sakura moaned in pain as she suddenly clutched on to her side where it had been bruised from the accident yesterday. She just hoped that the pain that she was dealing with would be worth it. She didn't know what she would do if Sasuke started to ignore her, she just hoped that him running away from her was some sort of misunderstanding.

When she was done with her shower, she got dressed for school and walked out of her bedroom and noticed that Kakashi was on the phone.

"I figured you wanted to know what was going on with your daughter so give us a call back." Kakashi hung up the phone and heard a noise behind him, turning around and noticed that Sakura was in the same room as him.

"Good morning, sunshine." Kakashi grinned at his niece.

"Why did you call her?" Sakura questioned as she started to gather her things and put them in her book bag.

"She is your mother Sakura so I figured she would want to know that you got hit by a car," Kakashi explained.

"Come on Kakashi, if she didn't call us back when you informed her that we were moving or that time when I was in the hospital for two weeks a year ago, she won't be calling now."

"You never know, Sakura."

"Lets go, or else I'll be late for school," Sakura said as she picked up her bag and walked out of the apartment, having her uncle follow her. Sakura's day was not turning out as great as she thought so far but she could only hope that things with Sasuke would be great.

xxx

Sasuke had gotten done getting ready and walked downstairs and noticed that no one was around. He noticed that there was a note on the table and picked it up, noticing that it was from his brother.

Little brother.

I had to take mother to the doctor's so I won't be taking you to school today but don't worry, father should take you to school before going to work.

Itachi

Sasuke crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it away in the trash can. He looked up and noticed that his father's car was already gone. Sasuke knew that his father wasn't going to be taking him to school and looked down at his cellphone to see that if he started walking now, he might be able to make it to school on time.

Sasuke picked up his school bag and walked out of the door, trying to not think about what could happen at school. He didn't get any sleep the night before in guilt over his classmate. Everytime he would close his eyes, he would picture Sakura covered in her own blood, taunting him of how he didn't save her but instead ran away.

When Sasuke got to school, he went to his first class and his eyes widen to see that Sakura was already in the classroom, talking to Ino like what happened yesterday was all a dream. Sasuke didn't know whether or not to talk to her or ignore her. Sasuke shook his head slightly and walked over to his seat and didn't bother looking over at the pink haired female for the rest of the period, unaware that she had kept her eye on him.

xxx

After the bell rang, Sakura gathered her things and looked up and was in luck that Sasuke had not left the room yet. All throughout class, Sakura couldn't pay any attention to the teacher because she was too focused on Sasuke and she couldn't help but feel a little disapointed when Sasuke had entered the classroom, he acted like she didn't even exist.

He is probably waiting for the right time to talk to me and ask me if I'm okay, she thought.

Sakura stood up from her seat and walked over to Sasuke who was starting to leave the classroom. She finally caught up with him and got his attention by tapping him on the shoulder, making him turn around and glare at the girl. The look on his face made her take a few steps back but decided to ignore the look and smiled at him while giving him a short wave. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked out of the classroom, leaving a dumbfounded Sakura.

"What was that all about?" Sakura turned around to see Ino walking up to her.

"I don't really know." Sakura felt a sharp pain in her heart but then realized something.

He probably acted that way because Ino and some of the other students were still in the room. That has to be it. I'll try talking to him again at lunch, she thought.

Sakura looked back at Ino who still had a confused look on her face.

"Don't worry about it, we should hurry up to class," Sakura said then the two girls walked out of the classroom.

After the next class, Sakura watched as Sasuke left the classroom and decided to try again and talk to him. She walked out of the class and noticed that Sasuke was walking towards the exit of the school. It was now lunch time so many students were in the hallways but she managed to follow him.

Sakura walked out of the school just in time to see Sasuke walking towards the parking lot. She started to run and had startled the Uchiha when she caught up to him and pulled him back by grabbing his hand, preventing him from moving any further. Sasuke whipped his head around and at first his eyes widen that it had been Sakura who stopped him then his eyes harden and started to growl at the classmate while trying to pull away from her grasp.

"Stop running away from me," Sakura demanded but it was no use since Sasuke refused to look at her face. Sasuke kept on staring at the ground while trying to get away from her. Sakura huffed then took her free hand and placed it under Sasuke's chin and made him turn to look at her face.

_His face, it's so soft..._

Sakura snapped back into reality and noticed that Sasuke looked surprised by her actions. Sakura gave the male a little smile while stroking his skin with her thumb, trying her best to calm him down. Sasuke felt more relaxed by her touch and just wanted to melt in her hand.

_She's so warm, why do I feel so calm?_

Sakura's smile suddenly vanished and removed her hand from the boy's face and clutched it to her side, letting out little whimpers. Sakura looked up and noticed the fear in Sasuke's eyes and tried her best to smile.

"It's okay, I'm still a little bruised, that's all," Sakura said then was shocked when Sasuke walked a little closer to her and carefully lifted up his hand and placed it right beside the hand that was holding onto her side. Sakura moved her head to the side to try her best to hide her blush. Sakura was disappointed when she felt his hand move away from her side but jumped when she felt his hand had reappeared on her skin, but this time it was on her forehead and looked into his eyes and noticed that he had a confused look.

"I'm fine." Sakura brushed his hand off her face and noticed that her pain was gone. Sasuke looked around the area, unsure what he should do while Sakura heard the school bell and groan in frustration for it ruining the mood. She got Sasuke's attention by waving her hand then pointed at the school, indicating that it was time to go back to class.

Sasuke nodded and the two students started to walk back. Sakura continued to walk but stopped when she had stopped hearing Sasuke's footsteps and looked back to see that Sasuke had stopped walking and was staring at the ground. Sakura was beginning to worry so she walked back over to his side and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Sasuke looked up and brought his hands up.

_I'm sorry._

Sakura's eyes widen and felt warm inside that he had apologized for leaving her. She smiled back as she brought up her hands, replying back.

_It's okay, just don't do it again and please don't ignore me anymore. Friends don't ignore friends and we are friends aren't we?_

Sakura didn't know what made her ask that but she felt like she had nothing to lose. Sasuke smirked and nodded his head.

"Hey, are you busy after school today?" Sakura asked without using her hands since Sasuke was paying attention to her face and smiled when he shook his head.

"Would you like to come over to my place?" Sakura tried her best to act cool while on the inside she was terrified that he was going to say no but she excited when he nodded his head then started to walk again. Sakura grinned as she followed the boy back into the school.


	4. Family Issues

**Hi everyone sorry for the SUPER long update! I have lost interest in writing at the moment and it took all I had to write this one out. Sorry if it is short but then I realized that all these chapters for this story have been short so I apologize about that everyone. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a very happy new year :) Mine was amazing. Also I am currently addicted to the Sims 3 on ps3 :O I know very lame but I need more trophies muhahaha. **

**Anyways I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review. The more reviews I get the quicker I will do another chapter cause I need to know if people still want more of this story :) If you guys want a longer story then please review.**

Signs Of Love

Chapter 4

Family Issues

**Don't own Naruto**

Sasuke and Sakura had finally arrived at the apartment where Sakura and her uncle stayed. The walk home was silent but not an akward silence. It was more of a tranquil silence that the two teens enjoyed very much. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out seeing that he had received a text message from his brother.

**Where are you? I'm waiting for you outside the school**

Sasuke had completely forgotten that Itachi was going to pick him up at school today then looked over and noticed that Sakura had gone into the kitchen. Sasuke glanced back down on his phone and replied back.

**Sorry but you don't need to worry about me. I went to a classmate's house and will be home later**

Sasuke sent the message and placed his phone back into his pocket. Sakura came back into the living room with a plate of cookies and placed them on the table. Sakura took a seat and motioned Sasuke to join her.

_What do you want to do?_

Sakura asked with the use of her hands. Sasuke was about to reply until he felt his phone going off again and lightly growled. He took out his phone and noticed he got another text from Itachi.

Whatever you should had told me that you were going somewhere. You can walk home

Sasuke flinched when he felt a hand on his arm and noticed that Sakura had a concern look in her eyes. Sasuke closed up his phone and looked around until he noticed something and smirked. Sakura was wondering what he was looking at turned to see what had gotten his attention and noticed the game system.

_Okay we can play a few games _

Sasuke followed Sakura over to the tv and sat on the carpet as she turned on the system and handed him a controller.

xxx

Itachi walked into his home after being stood up by his little brother. He closed the door and looked around and noticed that his father was sitting alone on the couch.

"Hello father." Itachi decided to join him on the couch and noticed that his father was watching the history channel.

"What took you so long to get home? I thought that we could grab some dinner together since your mother is currently in the bedroom resting," Fuguka said.

"Sorry but I was waiting for Sasuke to get out of school then I found out he went over to a friend's house." Itachi stared at the tv.

"Hn, lets go," Fuguka said as he stood up from his seat.

"What about Sasuke? Shouldn't we wait for him?" Itachi asked but when his father gave no reply.

"At least let me leave him a note in his room in case he wonders where we went." Itachi got out of his seat and hurried into his younger brother's room. He looked around and when he found a pen and paper, he left a quick note for him.

Sasuke,

Father and I went out for dinner and mother is sleeping in her room. We should be back in awhile.

Itachi

He was about to leave Sasuke's room and he noticed that his computer was on and an instant message had popped up.

**TankGirl:** Hey how are you?

**TankGirl:** Hello?

**TankGirl:** Are you there sweetie?

**TankGirl:** Are you mad at me? If I did something wrong I'm sorry :(

Itachi took a closer look at the username then realized who it was. Itachi had thought about being cruel to his younger brother and play a joke on him but his father was waiting for him downstairs so that would have to wait. Instead he wrote a quick message, letting the person know where Sasuke was.

**SharinganUser:** Hey it's Itachi, Sasuke's not in right now but I'll let him know that you were trying to talk to him

**TankGirl:** Okay thanks :)

**SharinganUser:** No problem :) Later and don't keep my brother up too late again

**TankGirl:** I'll try my best not to :p

Itachi moved away from the computer and walked out of the bedroom.

xxx

Sakura whined again after Sasuke had beaten her again in the video game.

"I Give up."

Sakura laid herself down on the carpet and closed her eyes. Sasuke realized that Sakura wasn't playing anymore and turned his head to see her laying down. She looked so peaceful and relaxed, Sasuke wouldn't mind looking at her. Sasuke felt his lips twitching but stopped when Sakura made a jerking motion and suddenly got up from her rest.

"Argh." Sakura held onto her bruised side and breathed out while her hand was held firmly where the pain was. Sasuke instantly felt guitly and looked away, remembering that he was the reason why she was in so much pain.

What do I do? What am I supposed to do?

Sasuke thought to himself then felt a hand on his knee and noticed that Sakura was laying back on the floor again but was still in pain.

_I have some medication in my bag, can you please get it for me?_

Sasuke nodded and quickly stood up and searched for her bag. After he found her pills, he brought the bottle back over to the girl then watched as she opened up the bottle and swallowed two pills.

"Thanks," Sakura said when she noticed that Sasuke was looking at her face. Sasuke only nodded his head but still felt guilty. He looked down on the carpet and decided it was time he should go.

"Please stay? At least until my uncle comes home?" Sakura asked after and grabbed his foot,

causing him to look down at the girl. Sasuke saw the concern and look hurt in her eyes and knew that he couldn't say no to her. Sasuke sat back down and sighed.

_Where are your parents?_

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke was finally trying to have a conversation with her. Sakura lifted up her hands but Sasuke shook his head then placed his finger on his lips, letting her know to talk so she could rest.

"Thank you, well I only live with my uncle Kakashi...my mother is a drug addict and my dad I...don't know anything about him. What about you?" Sakura could feel her pain subsiding and was grateful for it.

_I live with my parents and older brother_

Sasuke replied with his hands like it was no big deal.

"Nice, I wish I had siblings but none for me," Sakura said while Sasuke put his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag, causing the two to laugh.

"What's so bad about your brother?" Sakura asked after a couple minutes of laughing but the only response she got was him rolling his eyes. He brought up his hands and smirked at the girl.

_He's a jerk and so is my father, my mom is the only one I need_

"I'm sorry to hear that, well at least you got her." Sakura smiled at the male then heard the front door open up.

Kakashi had walked into the apartment and noticed the two teens hanging out in the living room.

"Good evening, I see you made a new friend Sakura," Kakashi said as he approached the two.

"Hi Kakashi, this is my friend Sasuke. Sasuke, this is my uncle Kakashi," Sakura said while Sasuke nodded his head at the older male.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke," Kakashi said while staring at the male. He couldn't help but think that he looked familiar.

"Anyways you two be good, I'm going to take a quick cat nap." Kakashi waved at the two then headed for his room.

"Don't forget to use protection!"

Sakura turned deeply red after hearing her uncle yell out but she was grateful when she realized Sasuke didn't know what he said. Instead he was giving her a weird look but Sakura ignored his confused face and handed him a game controller.

xxx

**How was it? Sorry that it sucked but please review! Love you guys!**


	5. Jealousy Online

**Sorry for the wait people lol. Anyways this won't be a tragedy but it also won't be a fluffy romance. It's more real I guess? I'm so sorry for the long wait but I have been busy and lazy lol so forgive me? Love you guys! **

**Also I want to change the title and the description of this story so does anyone have any good ideas cause I have no clue what to change it to but I don't like the current title so help me!**

Signs Of Love

Chapter 5

Jealousy Online

It had been one month since Sasuke and Sakura had been hanging out. There was something about Sakura that Sasuke seemed to like. It was like a vibe or something, he felt at peace whenever he was around her. It was a Saturday and Sasuke had just woken up from his sleep. He glanced at his clock and realized that it was after eleven and he began to panic. He had a date with someone at ten so he quickly jumped out of the bed and ran over to his computer and turned it on.

Snap, I hope she's not mad at me

Sasuke logged onto his aim after the computer had finished loading and was relieved to see that the person he was looking for was still on.

**SharinganUser:** Hey sweetie I am soooo sorry I am late! I overslept :(

Sasuke patiently waited for a reply. His eyes widen when he saw the person he was talking to typing.

**TankGirl:** It's okay I thought you had forgotten about me or was talking to some other girl...

**SharinganUser:** No way! I'm sorry *kisses*

**TankGirl:** *Kisses* are you ready?

Sasuke looked over at his door and saw that it was still locked. He then stood up and slid his boxers down to his knees and sat back down on his chair.

**SharinganUser:** Yea, I kiss you gently on your lips while I remove your panties under your skirt.

**TankGirl:** I moan and removed your boxers and began to stroke your dick

Sasuke placed his hand on his hard member and began to stroke it. He was about to send another message but his phone began to vibrate on the table. Sasuke glanced at who had sent him a text and his eyes widen when he realized it was Sakura. He looked back up at his computer and frowned when he forgot what he was doing.

**TankGirl:** Are you there? Hello?

**SharinganUser: **Sorry babe brb my brother needs me for something

**TankGirl:** Okay :( But make it fast I'm so wet already :)

**SharinganUser:** Okay

Sasuke pulled up his boxers while ignoring his harden member. He opened up his phone and glanced down at the message.

**Hey what's up?**

Sasuke smiled at the messaged and quickly texted her back.

**Nothing much. What are you up to Sakura?**

Sasuke looked back up on his computer screen and felt guilty. Was he feeling guilty because of what he was doing before Sakura texted him? Or was he feeling guilty that he stopped his date to talk to another girl? He didn't know but his phone vibrated again and snapped him back to reality.

**Haha the same I am so bored. Do you wanna hang out today? Kakashi can come pick you up and we can play some video games?**

Sasuke smiled and quickly replied.

**Sure come on over :)**

Sasuke went back to the computer and felt bad for making his partner wait.

**SharinganUser:** Hey sweetie I have some bad news...

**TankGirl:** What is it?

**SharinganUser:** I have to go for a bit. I'm so sorry Karin. I know I was late and I will make it up to you I promise!

**TankGirl:** It's okay...I can't help it if you make me so horny and wet :)

**SharinganUser:** ttyl bye

Sasuke shutted off the message box but then it opened back up after Karin wrote him another message.

**TankGirl:** Bye sweetie! I will miss you today :)

**SharinganUser:** You always miss me :P

**TankGirl:** I can't help it *Hugs*

**SharinganUser:** *Hugs*

Sasuke looked back at his phone and noticed Sakura had messaged him again.

Okay We will be there in about 20 mins :)

Sasuke figured he had enough time to take a shower so he took off his boxers and decided to take a cold shower.

xxx

"Thanks Kakashi for picking him up," Sakura said as they were pulling up to Sasuke's house. It will be the first time that Sakura will actually go up to the house since they usually Sasuke's brother would take him over to their apartment.

"It's not a problem. I think it's nice that you two have gotten along so well. Just don't get pregnant anytime soon." Kakashi winked at the girl.

"Idiot, we are not having sex so please stop putting condoms on my dresser." Sakura rolled her eyes as she got out of the car and walked up to the door. After knocking a few times, Sakura noticed that it was Itachi answering the door.

"Is Sasuke here?" Sakura asked the older Uchiha politely.

"Yeah, I'll show you to his room. He should still be there if he's here." Itachi motioned the girl to come in, closing the door behind them. Sakura followed the older male up the stairs and watched him knock on a bedroom door.

"It sounds like he's in the shower." Itachi tried to open up the door but it was locked. Sakura's eyes widen when she noticed Itachi taking out a key from his pocket and used it to open up Sasuke's door.

"Um I can just wait downstairs." Sakura felt her cheeks heating up.

"No way, Sasuke loves surprises." Itachi gently pushed the girl into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. Sakura looked around and was amazed of how neat and plain Sasuke's room looked. Sakura heard the water from the shower and couldn't help but blush knowing that Sasuke was naked in the other room.

Don't think of that we are just friends

Sakura walked around and noticed that his computer was on and happen to glance at the aim message that was on the screen.

**TankGirl:** Bye sweetie! I will miss you today :)

**SharinganUser:** You always miss me :P

**TankGirl:** I can't help it *Hugs*

**SharinganUser:** *Hugs*

Sakura felt jealous and was wondering who this girl he was talking to. She heard the water turn off and freaked out. She didn't want to see him anymore so she rushed out of the room and ran downstairs. Sakura was about to leave the house but then looked over and saw a very pale older woman looking at her.

"Hello there, who might you be?" The woman asked.

"Oh my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm a classmate of Sasuke. We are planning on hanging out today." Sakura knew that she had zero chance to escape now.

"Sasuke has a friend? That is wonderful. My name is Mikoto, Sasuke's mother." Mikoto smiled at the pink haired girl. The two females heard a door being closed and Sakura looked up to see Sasuke coming down the stairs with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke looked up and smirked at Sakura then looked over and noticed his mother.

"Sasuke, are you going out with Sakura today? I wish you would ask me these things first." Mikoto frowned at the boy.

"I'm sorry it's all my fault. It was short noticed and my uncle Kakashi came up with the idea for Sasuke to come over," Sakura said and noticed a smile crept onto the woman's face.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Mikoto asked while the girl nodded her head.

"Oh I haven't seen him since college. He's friends with my brother Obito." Mikoto started a coughing fit and Sasuke rushed over to his mother's side.

"Mom?" Sakura looked up to see Itachi running over to the woman and placed his hand over her head.

"You should be resting mom, you are burning up." Itachi commanded his mother.

"Okay but Sakura, please tell Kakashi that I said hello." Mikoto smiled at the girl.

"I will, it was nice meeting you ." Sakura replied.

"Oh please call me Mikoto. Sasuke be a good boy, love you." Mikoto leaned down and gently kissed her son's forehead. After her and Itachi walked away, Sakura looked over at Sasuke and noticed he seemed down.

Is he sad about his mother or that he can't talk with Tankgirl?

"If you want Sasuke, we can hang out another time since your mother seems to not feel so well." Sakura told him while he was watching her lips. Sakura watched his eyes widen but then he shook his head.

"Good lets go." Sakura turned and the two teens walked out of the house.

xxx

A few hours of playing video games, Sasuke had the feeling that Sakura wasn't her usual self. There was something different about her like she was sad over something. After the game ended, Sasuke placed down his controller and tapped Sakura on the arm.

"What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked the male.

_What's wrong?_ Sasuke signed to the female. Sakura's eyes widen then she had a fake smile on her face.

"It's nothing." Sakura replied and Sasuke was about to ask again but his phone vibrated and noticed that he had gotten a text from Itachi.

I**'m coming to get you now**

Sasuke sighed and showed Sakura the text message and could of sworn that she looked relieved. The two teens remained silent and akward until Itachi came by and Sakura gave Sasuke a short wave before rushing off to her bedroom. Sasuke was confused by her actions but figured it was her time of the month cause her mom also gets moody around that time as well.

After Sasuke got home from a long car ride with his older brother, he went upstairs to his room and locked his door as usual. Today was a weird day for him and he couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with Sakura. He went over to his computer and frowned when he noticed that Karin wasn't online. He was hoping that he could had asked her what was wrong or at least get Sakura off of his mind. He logged off on his computer and took off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers and climbed into his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. Unaware of the comotion that was going on downstairs.


	6. The Others

Signs Of Love

Chapter 6

The Others

The next morning, Sakura woke up from her bed and remembered what had happened the day before. She saw Sasuke chatting with a girl on his computer. Sakura crawled out of the bed then her side started aching again.

"Ugh not again," Sakura mumbled then reached over at her night stand and decided to take a pain killer. She swallowed the pill and walked out of her room. She looked over and noticed that Kakashi was making breakfast.

"Good morning cupcake," Kakashi greeted the pink haired girl.

"Morning Kakashi," Sakura said in a low tone of voice as she turned on the tv and started to play a video game.

"What's wrong? You seem like something is bothering you. Did something happen between you and Sasuke yesterday?" Kakashi raised one of his eyebrows while cooking.

"No, well yesterday I was in his room and I saw a chat window up on his computer and it was some girl was giving him hugs and saying she was going to miss him and stuff." Sakura sighed.

"So? I give you hugs and tell you that I miss him and we aren't dating." Kakashi responded.

"That doesn't count Kakashi," Sakura frowned.

"Well why don't you ask him if he has a girlfriend? You never know it could be just a friend and you would be wasting all the energy being sad over something that's not true. Why don't you text him and see if he wants to hang out again?" Kakashi suggested but Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm going to see if he is going text me since yesterday I was the one asking him if he wanted to hang out so I don't want to seem to be acting all clingy." Sakura sighed again then looked around.

"Well hopefully he will." Kakashi said then continued cooking while Sakura tried her best to focus playing her video game but couldn't help but glance at her phone once in a while.

xxx

Sasuke woke up around noon time and looked down at his phone and frowned that he didn't get any text messages.

'Maybe Sakura is still sleeping. I wonder why she was acting so weird yesterday.'

He decided to text her with a simple hey and while waiting for a response, about a minute later he got a reply.

**Hey! What are you up to?**

Sasuke smiled at his phone and replied back.

**Nothing I just woke up. What are you doing today?**

Sasuke got out of the bed and changed his clothes and went back to his phone and noticed that Sakura replied back to him.

**Playing video games lol wanna hang out? Kakashi already left but we could always meet up somewhere close or something?**

Sasuke thought of something and figured that Itachi could take him over there to see Sakura.

**I'll go check and see if Itachi can give me a ride over there. Brb.**

Sasuke walked out of his room and went over to his brother's room and noticed that no one was in there. He walked downstairs and searched the whole house and noticed that he couldn't find his parents ether. He went into the kitchen in hopes of finding a note but found nothing, not even dishes that would had been used for breakfast. He decided to go upstairs and text Itachi's cell phone asking him where everyone was. While waiting for a reply, he decided to log on to his computer and immediately got a chat message.

**TankGirl:** Hey sexy! Good morning

Sasuke smirked at the girl and replied back.

**SharinganUser:** Nothing much, was going to hang out with a friend but my brother isn't here. I'm waiting for him to text me back.

**TankGirl:** Omgsh you can't leave me all alone today like yesterday! I really need you today :(

Sasuke glanced back at his phone and still didn't get a reply from his older brother. He decided to text Sakura back, telling her that he didn't have a ride over there since no one was home. Sasuke glanced back at his computer and saw he got another message from Karin.

**TankGirl:** Hello? Don't you fucking love me?

**SharinganUser:** Of course I love you! Sorry I was checking my phone to see if Itachi text me back! I'm really sorry forgive me? *Kisses cheek*

**TankGirl:** Hehe okay I forgive you this one time. But guess what? I have some very exciting news!

Sasuke's eyes widen as he wondered what the news was and looked down at his phone and still nothing from Itachi.

**SharinganUser:** What's up?

TankGirl: I am going to be visiting your area next weekend! My older sister is going to visit some friends there and is letting me come with her so we can finally meet each other!

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was reading. He was actually going to finally meet his girlfriend Karin. They had been doing the online dating for two years but it will be the first time that they actually meet.

**SharinganUser:** That's great news! I want you to meet my mom and Sakura.

**TankGirl:** Sakura? Who the fuck is Sakura?

**SharinganUser:** She's a friend that I met at school

**TankGirl:** Uhuh….whatever

**SharinganUser:** Don't be like that Karin you know how much I love you

**TankGirl:** I love you too…just be careful girls can be wicked, oh crap I have to go my sister wants to go to the store. I'll be back soon!

**SharinganUser:** Alright bye sweetie

Sasuke looked at his phone once more and decided to text Itachi's friend Kisame and see if his brother was with him. He looked at his phone when he got a reply back.

**No sorry dude I haven't heard from him. Do you need something?**

Sasuke replied back while having an idea in his head.

**I need a ride to a friend's house but no one is home. Is there anyway you could give me a lift there?**

Kisame was always nice to Sasuke and figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. When his phone vibrated, he looked at his message and was over filled with joy.

**Sure me and Sasori were about to go get some food so we can swing by and pick you up. Be there in five minutes.**

Sasuke then texted Sakura, hoping that she still wanted to hang out with him.

**Hey Itachi's friend is going to bring me over there. Be there soon okay.**

Sasuke got ready and looked at his phone and noticed that Sakura was still okay with him coming over. He walked downstairs and noticed after he walked outside he saw Kisame pulling into his driveway. He waved his hand to the males then walked over and got into the car.

"Do you know where you are going Kisame?" Sasori asked the driver then felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked behind him then saw Sasuke handing him his phone with directions to Sakura's apartment.

"Never mind," Sasori replied.

xxx

Sakura got all ready for hanging out with Sasuke. She has made some sandwiches in case he was hungry and turned on the tv, thinking that they were going to play video games. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, she was going to ask Sasuke who tank girl was. She heard a knock on the door, knowing that it was him and walked over and opened it up with a smile on her face. Her smile quickly faded when she saw who was on the other side. It was Sasuke but he wasn't alone, he had two older guys standing behind him and one of them looked up and had the same expression as Sakura.

"Sasori," Sakura whispered out then looked over to Sasuke who looked confused.

"It's been awhile Sakura." Sasori walked over and gave the shocking girl a hug, ignoring the evil glare that Sasuke was giving him.

**Sorry for the lateness. Check out and review my other story "Slayers" because that story is going to be epic! **


	7. Almost

**Thank you for all the reviews. As you can probably tell I'm getting bored of this story, honestly "The Slayers" is the only one I enjoy but I keep updating because of you guys so thanks.**

Chapter 7

Almost

Sakura's arms slowly made their way over to the male and embraced him while still a little shock that the male that she knew from her past was here in front of her apartment.

"I thought I would never see you again." Sasori whispered into the female's ear. Sakura couldn't help but blush. It had been awhile since she felt the male's breath on her skin.

"You guys know each other?" Kisame asked but Sakura felt like she was in a trance as she stared into Sasori's eyes. Suddenly, she felt something grab her arm and roughly pulled her away from the red head. Shocked, she looked up and saw that Sasuke was the one that committed the act with his hand still having a grip on her arm while glaring at his brother's friend.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered as she was surprised of Sasuke's action. Sasuke loudly growled at Sasori. Sakura took her hand and cupped Sasuke's cheek, making him look into her eyes.

"Calm down." Sakura commanded then gave the Uchiha a smile, which made him calm down and sighed. He looked around and noticed that everyone else was staring at him and that his hand was still on her arm. He softly let go of her arm and shook his head, still not believing what he just did.

"Yeah, we know each other well we knew each other. How have you been Sakura?" Sasori asked the girl.

"Alright, still living with Kakashi," Sakura explained then glanced over at Sasuke to see how he was doing but all he was doing was staring at the ground. She was about to raise her hand to get his attention but was interrupted when Kisame spoke up and looked away from the Uchiha.

"Who is Kakashi?" Kisame looked over at his friend.

"Kakashi is a friend of Sakura's mother." Sasori said casually. She felt someone nudging her and looked to see Sasuke with a questionable look on his face.

_I thought you said that Kakashi was your uncle_

Sasuke asked her then Sakura closed her eyes for a moment then reopened them.

'I guess when I wasn't looking he started to pay attention to our conversation' Sakura thought to herself then glared at the redhead.

"Good job Sasori." Sakura hissed at the red head then looked over at Sasuke.

"I think it's time we head out Sasori. I think these two need to be alone. If you need a ride home just text me dude." Kisame placed his large hand on top of Sasuke's black hair and shuffled the hair a little bit before walking off to his car.

"Hope to see you again Sakura." Sasori gave one last glance at the girl before following his friend. After the two males left, Sakura brought Sasuke inside her apartment and closed the door behind them. When she looked up, she saw Sasuke with a serious look on his face.

"Come with me." Sakura took the male's hand and brought him into her tiny room. He looked around and noticed it looked very plain and also noticed her pain killers on her night stand. Sakura brought him over to her bed and they both took a seat on top of the mattress.

_Now tell me Sakura, is Kakashi your uncle and how do you know Sasori?_

Sakura looked into the onyx colored eyes and sighed sadly.

"Kakashi, is my uncle. Well, he's not blood related but he was close friends with my mom who I said before was a huge drug addict and he took care of me for the longest time. So he's technically not my uncle but I treat him like me uncle."

Sasuke looked down and noticed that they were still holding hands. He had placed his hand back on top of hers by accident after asking about Kakashi and Sasori. Her hand just felt so soft up against her skin. He snapped back into reality and looked into her eyes again, waiting to here about her story with Sasori. He removed his hand from hers, earning some disappointment coming from Sakura.

_Who is Sasori to you?_

Sasuke asked using his hands then Sakura smiled faintly then lay down on the bed, staring up on the ceiling. Sasuke's eyes fixed over at her lips and noticed that they were slightly opened.

"Sasuke if I tell you something would you still be my friend?" Sakura looked up at her friend and saw him nod his head.

"Well before we moved here. I was in rehab for drinking. When you live with someone that doesn't care about you like my mom, you can do whatever you want so I used to drink a lot to make the pain go away. Anyways I got caught one time with the cops for being drunk and I got into a fight with some chick and so they sent me to rehab."

Sakura sighed as she remembered the whole situation. She was at the movies and a girl from school was giving her a hard time and ended up beating her face in. She looked up and noticed Sasuke having a serious look on his face. She sat up so their faces were inches apart from each other.

"Sasori was someone I met while at rehab. He hung out a lot but then he was released and I never heard from him until this afternoon. I didn't know he was friends with Itachi," Sakura stared into the black orbs.

_I've only met him once or twice. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. _

Sasuke had a feeling that there was more to Sasori than what she was telling him but the sad look she had in her eyes made him stop asking more questions. He felt his phone vibrate and took it out, eyes widening to see Itachi had finally responded back to him.

**Where are you?**

Sasuke showed Sakura the phone and she sighed in relief.

"That's good he is finally replying back." Sakura smiled then felt a pain on her side. She looked up to see Sasuke focusing his attention on his phone so she grabbed her pills on the night stand and was about to swallow a pill, but decided to take two instead.

Sasuke replied to his brother that he was hanging out at Sakura's place. He closed his phone when he got another response from his brother.

**I'm coming to get you. We just got home from the hospital.**

Sasuke's eyes widen when he read the word hospital. Sakura looked down at the text and she immediately looked up at Sasuke with his eyes glued to his phone. She noticed he got another text when his phone vibrated in his hand.

**Mom collapsed last night but she's able to come home. I'll be over in a few minutes.**

Sasuke was now outraged. His own mother collapsed and was taken to the hospital and no one took the time to inform him. He grabbed his phone and threw it across the room, shattering it in pieces.

"Sasuke," Sakura was shocked as she stared at the destroyed phone. A few moments later, she looked back up at Sasuke who was breathing heavily. She placed her hand on his cheek and tried to make his face look at her but instead he shook his head no and got off the bed. Sasuke started marching out of the bedroom and was intended to walk out the apartment. He placed his hand on the doorknob when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. He could feel Sakura's nose and lips pressed up against his back. He signed then turned around and noticed that she looked frightened.

"What's happening Sasuke," Sakura whispered so softly with her arms still wrapped around his waist.

_Mom passed out and was taken to the hospital last night. That's why they weren't at home. They couldn't even text me or woken me up. It's like I don't exist to them. What if she…_

Sasuke put his hands down and stared at the floor. His eyes widen when he felt that the girl that he vented to was now hugging him. He looked into her eyes and noticed how calm she looked.

"It'll be okay." Sakura smiled at the tall male. She was able to read Itachi's last text message to his brother so at least they knew that his mother was going to be okay. They stared into each other eyes. Sasuke felt drawn to her and wasn't aware that his head was slowly moving closer to hers. It felt so comfortable to have her warmth beside him and her lips that he always stared at looked so tempting.

Sakura pulled away after hearing someone knocking on the door, having Sasuke growled out and glared at her. Sakura giggled and pointed at the door then Sasuke sighed and nodded back. Sakura opened up the door to see Itachi was impatiently waiting on the other side.

"Ready to go Sasuke?" Itachi noticed his brother behind Sakura and he lightly nodded his head. Sasuke looked over at Sakura and gave her a smile before walking out the apartment. After Sakura closed the door, she sighed happily.

'I can't believe Sasuke was going to kiss me'

xxx

When Sasuke got home, he ignored his father who was in the kitchen making dinner and made his way into his parent's room where his mother was resting. Her tired eyes looked up and smiled when she saw her younger son walking into the room.

"Sasuke," Mikoto smiled at her son. Sasuke rushed over and hugged his mother tightly, making sure he wasn't crushing her. His eyes widen when he was yanked back and glared at his father for interrupting his moment with his mother.

"You were hurting your mother. Stop being an idiot." Fuguka growled while Mikoto complained.

"He was not hurting me. He was just worried about me, that's all but don't worry Sasuke, I'm going to be fine." Mikoto told her son gently. Sasuke glared again at his father before exiting the room. All of the sudden he felt a pain in his head and looked up to see Fuguka's hand raise up high.

"That will teach you not to glare at me again, leave." Fuguka spat then walked back into his bedroom while Sasuke ran upstairs and slammed his door after entering his room. He huffed and punched his door to let some of his anger out. He dig through his pocket and huffed when he realized he had destroyed his phone over at Sakura's having no other way to get in touch with her.

He walked over to his computer and logged in, opening a chat window to talk to Karin.

**SharinganUser:** Hey Karin

**TankGirl:** Hey sweetie! Wait what's wrong?

Sasuke smirked at the computer. Karin always seemed to know when something was wrong with him.

**SharinganUser:** I brought my fucking phone, my dad is being an ass and my mother just got home from the hospital. She's been sick lately

**TankGirl:** Awe Sasuke :( I know what I can do to make you feel better *Kisses your neck*

Sasuke stared at the computer for a bit as he thought back of what happened between him and Sakura. He looked back down on his screen and saw that Karin was typing more.

**TankGirl:** *Kisses the tip before I put the whole thing in my mouth*

**SharinganUser:** Hey I g2g later

Sasuke quickly signed off of his computer and figured he would go to bed early. His confusing emotions were wearing him out.


End file.
